


VIKTOR

by Simpira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Underworld, VictUuri, Yaoi, jaguar - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: En lo más profundo del bosque, una majestuosa criatura de abrigo blanco con orbes zafiro descansa. Cada día, un niño de cabellera azabache lo visita para tratar sus heridas. Pero qué sucede cuando su mágico amigo vuelve a casa.Lo único que los une es una promesa que los atará hasta la muerte.





	1. El niño

El niño lo despertó de su sueño.

Había retornado.

Tambaleándose entre la espesa vegetación, cargaba con una bolsa de plástico amarilla cuyo contenido se traslucía. Sus pequeñas manos iban pegadas a su pecho, sosteniendo con dificultad la enorme cantidad de comida que goteaba sobre la tierra y sus overoles de jean. La carne fresca emitía un olor embriagante para el jaguar, un sabor metálico que tanto había añorado desde su llegada al _mundo de aquí._

—¿Cómo está, señor _gatito_?

Dejó caer la res sobre un montículo de hojas que había recolectado el día de ayer y se restregó las palmas sobre su blanca playera, manchándose de sangre y dejando sus diminutas huellas en ésta. El chiquillo se abrió paso entre las ramas, empujándolas desesperadamente para iniciar su ascenso por una rocosa pendiente. Hundió sus dedos en las grietas, sintiendo la húmeda tierra y moho penetrar sus uñas. Cuidadosamente, escaló con cada paso perseverante, tomando más y más esfuerzo a medida que sus miembros temblaban. Había esperado toda la mañana para tocar al majestuoso felino blanco y no permitiría fallarse a sí mismo.

Viktor ronroneó al verlo avanzar tan decididamente. Una fugaz llamarada se prendió en los ojos del cachorro humano, reflejando su voluntad. Un vigor que atraía a Viktor hacia aquellas frágiles criaturas y sus esfuerzos para alcanzar sus metas.

Antes de que una desgracia se desencadene al escuchar el desprendimiento de las piedras, el jaguar utilizó sus garras retráctiles para atraparlo. Una vez que lo tuvo fuertemente sujetado de sus tirantes, lo depositó junto al árbol en donde descansaba. El niño profirió una risita, inclinándose todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permitiesen y se colgó del cuello del animal, soltándose para caer entre sus poderosas extremidades. Se agachó, pasando bajo su implacable cuello y comenzó a acariciar su abrigo. Trazó sus diminutos dedos por todo el lomo, admirando los diferentes tamaños de sus manchas, tratando de contar cada una de ellas.

—Sólo sé contar hasta treinta. Cuando pueda contar hasta el cielo, vendré a verte y lo haremos juntos —aseguró contento—. ¡Te lo prometo! Yo te enseñaré.

El príncipe del inframundo le lamió la mejilla en agradecimiento y asintió. Levantó su colosal cola con la punta doblada y mantuvo sus orejas en alto, disfrutando del atardecer en compañía de su primer y único amigo.

Bajo la luz de la luna, después de haberlo visto marchar, Viktor supo que no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con él. _Ellos_ estaban en camino y no demorarían en encontrarlo. Capturarlo. Arrastrarlo de vuelta a las profundidades de las que había escapado. De un lugar en donde no podría contactarse con su más preciado compañero. Jamás.

La melancolía fue disuadida cuando una energía desde lo más profundo de la tierra hizo contacto con su alma, convidándole el néctar de la vida de las criaturas que habían perecido. Aquellos seres que fueron depredados o culminaron su ciclo de vida por la edad. Viktor las absorbió, deleitándose de la flora y fauna que danzaba dentro de él, acentuando sus poderes. Vitalidad que recorría cada fibra, cada músculo, cada parte de él que fue transformándose en una estructura ósea similar al de su adorado salvador humano. Sus heridas habían sanado, dejando su cuerpo como si hubiese vuelto a renacer. Su moteado pelaje se desprendió, cayendo sobre el suelo a pedazos, y una delgada capa de piel humana resurgió para reemplazarlo. Retrajo sus cuernos de taruca, sus peligrosas garras, y tiñó su larga cabellera de plata.

El momento había llegado.

Viktor descendió descalzo al pie del monte, gozando del suave alfombrado verde que la madre naturaleza le había brindado, la cual liberaba una divina fragancia que lo envolvía. La diosa de la tierra, al compadecerse de sus deseos, preparó una manta de flores que se deslizó por su piel de leche, contorneando sus firmes músculos. Ella adornó sus finos cabellos con una delicada corona de orquídeas.

Viktor estaba listo. Esta noche él regresaría al _mundo de abajo._ Solo lo vería una vez más y se iría.

Flotando celestialmente, el príncipe llegó a una de las casitas multicolor del vecindario más cercano del bosque y se apoyó sobre el borde de la ventana de una de ellas. De un simple soplido, provocó una brisa que levantó las cortinas y despertó al niño, quien tiritó de frío y se enroscó con las sábanas, ignorando la presencia de su alteza.

—Yuri —dijo Viktor, haciendo eco en toda la habitación que solo su consentido podía escuchar—. Yuri, despierta.

El chico de ojos rasgados se incorporó perezosamente, sobándoselos. Pateó el cubrecama para un costado, extrañado de ser llamado en la mitad de la noche e intentó buscar el origen de la melódica voz. Cuando su visibilidad dejó de ser borrosa, se percató de una silueta que lo observaba desde afuera. Ojos zafiro que brillaban en la envolvente oscuridad.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Yuri, asomándose por la ventana sin despegar sus ojos de la increíble belleza de aquella entidad—. ¿Eres un ángel?

El corazón de Viktor se derritió ante su inocencia e ingresó lentamente hasta que sus pies chocasen contra el alfombrado. Su vestimenta resbaló, y la arrastró por el piso para ponerse de cuclillas junto al niño.

—No —dijo finalmente—, soy un príncipe. —Viktor hizo una pausa y acarició la enredada cabellera del azabache, esbozando una calurosa sonrisa—. Vine a verte.

—Yo no soy una princesa, señor príncipe —refunfuñó el niño, confundido—. No estoy vistiendo un tonto vestido rosado. Eso solo lo usan los ñoños. Y yo no soy un ñoño.

—No, no lo eres —rió entre dientes—. Y tampoco necesitas ser una princesa para que te visite —le aseguró—. Eres un héroe. Te mereces un regalo digno de un caballero por haber cuidado de mi gatito.

—Pero yo no tengo una armadura, señor.

—Yuri —se dirigió a él con suavidad—, no necesitas vestir una para realizar hazañas. Lo que cuenta es la bondad y el propósito que tienes dentro. —Viktor puso su índice sobre su frágil pecho—. Justo aquí.

Yuri tildó su cabeza para un costado y bajó su mirada sobre la abertura izquierda de su pijama. Él metió uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo de lado a lado, rebuscando su contenido. Al sacarlo, una pelusa estaba enredada en su uña.

—Solo hay una basurita en mi bolsillo.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de su Alteza, mandándolo a doblarse para adelante y atrás. Su risa fue tan estridente que varios de los vecinos del barrio prendieron sus luces; otros lo mandaban a callar con una sarta de lisuras. Yuri lo contempló anonado, asustándose de que se le fuera a salir un pulmón de tanta bulla que hacía. El príncipe procuró retomar la compostura, inhalando profundamente.

—Quise decir en tu corazón.

Al abrir la palma de su mano, una viva llamarada azul surgió del medio. Viktor la acercó cerca de la nariz del infante, quien hesitó en toparla y retrocedió de inmediato.

—No quema. Puedes tocarla.

Su protegido llevó sus yemas y soltó un grito de asombro al frotar su palma contra la suya. El fuego era vivaz y danzaba como una refinada bailarina. Y aquel príncipe tenía razón. No quemaba. Yuri estaba maravillado.

—Este es mi regalo para ti —ofreció él al avivar las llamas, las cuales se adhirieron a la pequeña extremidad del niño, recorriéndola hasta el hombro y desviándose a su latente órgano—. Yo, Viktor —recitó decidido—, doy parte de mi inmortalidad a Yuri Katsuki.

El temor lo hizo tensarse. Yuri no entendía qué estaba pasando. Qué clase de brujería había utilizado ese desconocido personaje cuando sintió aquel tibio cosquilleo propagarse por su cuerpo. Qué clase de regalo había aceptado de un extraño. Y en cuestión de segundos, esas dudas se extinguieron cuando dos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron en un reconfortante abrazo. Yuri no necesitaba escucharlo pronunciar palabra alguna para saber que Viktor le estaba hablando. Que le hablaba a su corazón y compartía sus recuerdos.

Por un momento, sus almas se entrelazaron entre sí y fueron una.

—Yuri, ¿prometes aceptarme cuando sea mi turno de cuidarte?

—Sí, lo prometo, señor gatito.


	2. La geisha de hielo

La forma en que su figura se traslucía bajo la delicada seda, sus amplios músculos moviéndose al compás de la música como si fuesen uno solo. La capa blanca que flameaba como una candente llamarada que reflejaba sus decididos movimientos en tan ardua coreografía cuando la sujetaba de la punta para dar los giros más precisos en la pista. Y cuando caía sobre las cortantes hojas, parecía estar aterrizando como un majestuoso cisne sobre el lago.

La danza de Yuri Katsuki era fuera de este mundo.

De otro salto hizo que todos los presentes den un grito apagado. Después de todo, él era el mejor patinador mundial por varios años consecutivos. Su belleza, su magnificencia y sus delicados movimientos sobre el escenario lo hacía un arte.

Yuri era una refinada geisha de hielo. Tan femenina como una princesa con poderes místicos, y tan valeroso como un noble caballero que demostraba su honor sobre su pasión: El patinaje. Con otro giro, su larga cabellera azabache brillaba bajo los reflectores como un listón negro de turmalina.

En el momento en que terminó la función con una posición tan bella como si fuese si esculpida por los mismos dioses, sus miradas se cruzaron y Yurio sintió una falta de aliento. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un tenue rosado y sus manos temblaron. Sus orbes tenían el encanto de una fiera, embelesándolo por completo.

Jamás había presenciado algo tan sublime a sus cortos doce años.

**❉ ❉ ❉**

Con el paso del tiempo, su rubia cabellera se hizo igual de larga, aunque su más gran admiración se la haya cortado al cumplir los treinta. Sus piernas eran firmes, sus brazos mucho más largos y sus hombros sumamente anchos. Yurio Plisetsky se había transformado en un joven adulto con el increíble sueño de sobrepasar al mejor patinador de todos.

Los años de práctica habían dado sus frutos, aunque constantemente batallaba consigo mismo. Deseaba el título, sobrepasar a Yuri, y a la vez, no lo deseaba. Ese extraño sentimiento lo perseguía desde aquella vez que lo vio en uno de los espectáculos de fin de año cuando tan solo era un crío. Su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como un tomate. Y las primeras veces que Yuri lo saludó cuando inició su ascenso, salía pitando, dándole la espalda.

Esta noche, se prometió a sí mismo, podría ser diferente. Lo saludaría, lo felicitaría. Y si su tonto organismo no le fallase en medio de su tartamudez, le estrecharía la mano.

Caminando por los pasadizos, escuchó los aplausos del público y las enternecedoras muestras de apoyo. Las barras, los chillidos e inclusive, llantos de los más emotivos. Yuri siempre desencadenaba ese tipo de emociones. Era de esperarse de una criatura tan divina, un prodigio como él.

Al subir el último escalón, seguido de su entrenador, un grito desgarrador inundó todo el lugar. La ola se pasó de un lado a otro, acentuando las escandalosas voces que pedían auxilio. Pero entre todas ellas, se podía reconocer un alarido. Yurio se apresuró, llegando a la cima y se pegó a los bordes de la pista.

Un estruendoso crujir que solo él escuchó, rompió su corazón en miles de fragmentos. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y despiadadamente, nublaron la terrible escena. Una burbujeante rabia hizo que apretujase los bordes de metal, empujase a su entrenador pese a sus protestas y cayese dentro. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de socorristas, Yurio se deslizó hiperventilando, un nudo en la garganta asfixiándolo. Y su llanto empeoró cuando el líquido carmesí llegó hasta sus pies.

Bajo largas estructuras de metal, Yuri se encontraba con una de sus piernas aplastadas. El reflector había caído precisamente bajo una de sus posesiones más preciadas, posiblemente mutilándola por la cantidad de sangre que se mezclaba sobre el hielo. Su hermoso traje blanco también estaba bañado con la misma sustancia. Y aquel rostro que siempre le sacaba un suspiro a Yurio, se encontraba manchado de diminutas gotitas.

Con todas sus fuerzas, trató de retirar cada obstáculo que impedía su felicidad junto a Yuri. Lamentablemente, se resbalaba en cada intento, cayendo de rodillas. Las barras eran sumamente pesadas, casi imposibles de mover a simple deseo. Pero a Yurio no parecía importarle sacrificar sus manos, uno de sus mejores atributos como su abuelo se lo hacía recordar cada vez que se veían. Las hundió entre los vidrios y fierros, lacerándose. Gritó, gimió y le recriminó a Dios, y al mundo.

Antes de que sus palmas terminen igual de desastrosas, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo arrastraron fuera.

**❉ ❉ ❉**

Más de diez puntos, fueron los necesarios para cerrar sus heridas. Yurio deambuló con los parches hasta los hombros, pasando de cuarto en cuarto después de unos días del penoso accidente.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada, tocó levemente e ingresó con un regalo.

En una de las camillas, Yuri parecía estar entretenido, contemplando el atardecer. Su pierna yacía recostada sobre la sábana, mientras que la afectada, permanecía escondida. Como si fuese un mal recuerdo. Una desgracia que no debía de ser vista, ni recordada. Yuri se volvió hacia él, bastante sobrecogido por la inesperada visita y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Es un bonito regalo —admitió contento—. Me gustan las rosas azules. Me recuerdan mucho a uno de mis videos musicales favoritos en donde un muchacho se encuentra recostado alrededor de ellas.

Yurio asintió tímidamente, permaneciendo junto a la entrada.

—No te quedes ahí. Creo que hay un vaso en una de las repisas en donde las puedes colocar.

A paso rápido, Yurio atravesó el pequeño cuarto y rebuscó en los cajones. Al encontrar el cristal adecuado, lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad y las depositó dentro. Él se volvió a Yuri, lentamente, aún cohibido por su grandeza.

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Yurio? Lamento lo de tus manos. Debe de haber sido... horrible. Es mi culpa —murmuró Yuri, observándolas con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

—No es tu culpa —replicó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Odié verte así.

Yuri abrió sus ojos como dos bonitos platos y suavizó su mirada cuando notó su sinceridad. Por un momento, su pecho pareció inflarse y su corazón se topó contra sus costillas. Sus cachetes parecían dos rubíes.

—Es la primera vez que me hablas, Yurio —contestó—. Tu voz. Tiene un bonito timbre. Háblame más.

Ir a verlo había sido todo un reto al igual que devolverle el saludo durante todos estos años; sin embargo, ignorar esa creciente admiración que naturalmente se había transformado en algo más, había sido un error total. Con el más grande esfuerzo, Yurio abrió la boca y musitó:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?


	3. Mi infancia

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —gruñó Yurio, alzando la voz.

La estridente risa de Yuri se escuchó por toda la habitación. Sus pómulos se alzaron como dos torres y un hilo de finas lágrimas se deslizó por ellas. Con otra bocanada de aire, intentó retomar la compostura. Mientras que se retorcía en su lugar, su acompañante no dejaba de lanzarle miradas reprobatorias.

—Si sigues así, se te que saldrá el yeso —reprochó Yurio entre dientes.

Ello solo hizo que su carcajada se intensifique. Entre risas, Yuri soltó su nuevo ramillete de flores azules en el descanso de la silla de ruedas al igual que su globo de **Mejórate Pronto** con un cerdito parchado. La esfera voló, pegándose al techo. A regañadientes, Yurio se agachó a recoger uno de sus tantos regalos con los que venía cada ocasión. Al colocarse de cuclillas, se percató de lo machacado que se veían los dedos de Yuri. Una tonalidad morada, media verdusca como la de un muerto.

_¿Será cierto que jamás podrá utilizarla para patinar, mucho menos para caminar?_

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto. Yuri había dejado de burlarse de su nuevo amigo. Su mano resbaló por el brazo del asiento hasta que la punta de sus dedos chocó con la sedosa cabellera rubia y los deslizó traviesamente en ella, ondulándolos con su índice. Yurio se tensó ante el tacto, permaneciendo apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Lo lamento —agregó de inmediato—. No debí mirarlo. Sé que te disgusta que se fijen en tu pie.

—Descuida, Yurio. No puedo seguir ocultándolo —afirmó en un tono amable, enmascarando su profunda tristeza—. Me tenía que retirar de alguna manera, tarde o temprano. Ha pasado muchas semanas desde lo ocurrido. Ya salió en los medios. Y lo más probable es que, todos sospechen que no puedo volver a patinar.

—Ese no es el punto —replicó, sosteniéndose de las ruedas—. ¡Éste es el problema! —Las apretujó con suma frustración—. ¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar a ti? ¿Por qué de todos los accidentes, tuvo que ser con tu pierna? Y si me atrevo a decirlo, ¿por qué no fue con otro patinador?

La palma de Yuri se alzó en lo alto, acercándose rápidamente a una de las mejillas de Yurio. El impacto fue sumamente fuerte como para hacerlo tambalearse, pero envuelto en una delicadeza fraternal que no dejó marcas.

—No digas cosas tan egoístas —amonestó—. Tal vez era mi tiempo. No lo sé. He sido ganador por tantos años. Puede que sea el destino, tratándome de decir que ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué no lo miras por el lado positivo? Ahora podrás ser tú quien ocupe mi lugar. Has acabado segundo en todos los eventos. ¡Podrás quedar en primer lugar el próximo año!

Una gota cayó sobre el ramillete, seguida de un par más. Yurio se incorporó con una mano sobre su cachete y fijó su mirada en la de Yuri. Su angelical rostro se había distorsionado en uno feroz. Unas feas arrugas se formaron en medio de sus cejas, su nariz se alzó ligeramente y sus labios se habían encorvado en una sombría mueca. Con los dientes raspándolos entre sí, exclamó:

—¡Hablas de no ser egoísta, pero mira las estupideces que dices! —ladró—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy contento de que no puedas patinar nunca más? ¿Qué haré? ¡Quería ganar, pero no de esta forma!

—Yurio, yo...

—Entrené por varios años, te admiré desde que tengo memoria —sollozó, atorándose con su propia saliva. Tosió y prosiguió—. ¿Cómo cumpliré mi sueño de patinar a tu lado? Tenerte para mí. Que tú llegases a admirarme. Que puedas llenarte de ese... Ese sentimiento. Ese hechizo que pusiste sobre mí cada vez que salías a la pista. Me encontré cautivado en todas las ocasiones.

—Por favor, escúchame. Yurio, yo... —interrumpió Yuri, apenado.

—¡No! —sentenció—, tú jamás podrás entenderlo. No entenderás que al igual que tu sueño, el mío también ha sido quebrantado.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Yurio marchó fuera de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo las suplicas de Yuri.

**❉** **❉** **❉**

Regresar a casa, había despertado una nueva sensación en Yuri. Los recuerdos lo invadieron al dar el primer paso dentro de su antigua vivienda. El aroma a humedad proveniente de los ríos, el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies y la fría brisa proveniente desde lo más profundo del bosque.

Al subir a su habitación, pasó sus dedos por la pared como lo había hecho cuando era un infante. A paso lento, pero seguro, llegó al segundo piso. Con la ayuda de su muleta, se paseó por el pasadizo hasta llegar a su habitación. En el medio de la puerta colgaba un pequeño letrero con su nombre. Giró la vieja perilla y se adentró en sus memorias.

La luz lo cegó momentáneamente hasta que pudo recuperar su visión. Su cuarto se mantuvo igual de ordenado durante su larga ausencia. Su mesita de noche con una fotografía de toda la familia, tomados de la mano frente a un gigantesco árbol de Navidad. Su cama permanecía con las colchas de animalitos de zafarí, su alfombra morada se había desgastado por los rayos de sol de tantos veranos y sus dibujos seguían pegados sobre las puertas de su armario.

La imagen de un majestuoso felino se le vino a la mente. Un gatito blanco. No había pensado en él desde su accidente, ni tampoco en aquel príncipe que lo vino a visitar. Cada vez que se acordaba de ellos, sentía una paz profunda. No está seguro con exactitud qué sucedió aquella noche, pero sabía que se volverían a encontrar. Vagamente, una promesa rondaba por su mente, aunque no entendía qué era. Un compromiso sin pies, ni cabeza.

Repentinamente, las ventanas se abrieron y las cortinas danzaron, casi enredándose entre sí. Nuevamente, esa celestial fragancia invadió sus fosas nasales hasta lo más profundo que pudo aspirar.

—Yuri... —Escuchó un suave murmullo.

Y tan fugaz como había ingresado a su recámara, toda esa magia se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Yuri —llamó su madre—. ¿Acabas de llegar? ¡Déjaste tus maletas en medio de la sala!

Tal vez sólo fue parte de su imaginación.


	4. El traje perla carmesí

Al anochecer, Yuri se mantuvo recostado sobre su cama con las ventanas abiertas. La brisa ingresaba, moviendo su cabellera como una tersa caricia desde lo más profundo del bosque. Aunque no lo supiese, se sentían como los mismos besos de la madre naturaleza, tratando de apaciguar sus penas.

A mitad de la noche, se recogió del catre, sujetándose de los bordes, y avanzó con cuidado entre los álbumes de fotografías regados por el alfombrado. En una de sus repisas, yacía un libro de cuentos en particular que le encantaba leer antes de irse a dormir. Al retirarlo, sus yemas se pasearon por el lomo y lo destapó para darse con la sorpresa que no estaba del todo vacío. Una preciosa orquídea azul se deslizó por los aires, posándose sobre su pie malherido. Pese a haber sido secada bajo el sol hace muchas estaciones atrás, su vivo color se mantenía tan prendido como un zafiro.

Yuri recuerda haberle mencionado a su madre sobre su flor mágica, lo cual solo le hizo reír ante sus ocurrencias. También encontró muy tierno la historia del gran gato blanco y su hermoso amigo salido del monte. Sin embargo, cada vez que deseaba algo bueno, se cumplía. En esta ocasión, antes de irse a descansar, suplicó a los dioses que le brinden la energía necesaria a Yurio para sobrevivir cualquier obstáculo. Que le brinden la benevolencia de una persona amorosa y la resistencia de un guerrero. Todos sus buenos deseos fueron dedicados a su más preciado amigo.

**❉** **❉** **❉**

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Nos podríamos ver? —propuso Yurio en un tono afable.

La llamada había llegado inesperadamente a la primera hora de la mañana. Yuri tuvo que brincar de su cama para rebuscar su móvil entre toda la ropa de su maleta. Había perdido varios mensajes de sus compañeros más cercanos y los del joven Plisetsky.

Mucho después de una breve explicación, ambos accedieron a encontrarse en una cafetería no muy alejada de su ciudad natal. La riña los había dejado agotados a los dos y no podrían permitirse continuar en ese plan cuando sintieron que su relación valía más que una tonta pelea.

—Te llamaré cuando me encuentre cerca —replicó Yurio—. Por favor, no me falles. Necesito decirte algo importante.

—¿No me lo puedes decir por teléfono? —inquirió Yuri.

Hubo un silencio electrizante que los dejó a ambos más exhaustos y nervudos de lo normal. Yurio meneó su cabeza desde el otro lado de la línea, suspiró profundamente y añadió firmemente:

—No. Lo siento. M-me gustaría decírtelo cara a cara... —balbuceó avergonzado.

—Yurio. Quiero que sepas que yo no...

—Yuri, me tengo que ir. Hablaremos más tarde.

**❉** **❉** **❉**

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el firmamento. A comparación de la bulliciosa ciudad, el pueblo era mucho menos agraviante. Se podía disfrutar del ruido de la naturaleza misma. Los molestos sonidos de los grillos, las ramas golpeándose entre sí, el correr del agua y las risas de los compadres que se iban a tomar un par de cervezas en la entrada de sus casas.

Yuri pasó en un taxi, saludando a un par de viejos vecinos y volvió a su sitio. El carro avanzaba entre las estrechas calles, girando con lentitud en cada curva. No había apuro, no había tráfico, ni bestias al volante que se pasarían la luz roja con tal de no quedarse quietos por tan solo un par de segundos. Y cuando los faros comenzaron a fallar en las calles más oscuras, el pequeño automóvil se detuvo de porrazo.

—Señor, está no es la cafetería a la que voy —informó Yuri, inclinándose hacia adelante, chocando como el hombro del conductor.

El hombre no se inmutó ante sus protestas y se mantuvo firme, pegado a su asiento. Cuando Yuri intentó salir del auto, dos manos lo tuvieron fuertemente sujetado del cuello. Una intensa pelea se desencadenó dentro. De arañazos, intentó defenderse. Inclusive, utilizó su muleta para darle golpes limpios en la sien con la esperanza de dejarlo inconsciente. Nada de ello funcionaba. Yuri no podía zafarse de su increíble agarre, de sus asquerosas uñas penetrándose en su delicado cuello. Las punzadas eran agobiantes, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Delgados hilos de sangre brotaron de las súbitas heridas, tiñendo su bufanda. Continuó pataleando, suplicando que lo dejase ir.

La risa de aquel enfermo era tan escalofriante que Yuri terminó orinándose encima. El tibio liquido se deslizó por sus pantalones, entre su yeso, bañando sus dedos con aquel amarillento fluido. Y mientras continuaba pidiendo clemencia, ofreciéndole incontables sumas de dinero, el filo de una navaja brilló gracias a la luz de la luna. Con un corte tan limpio como el de un cirujano, todo terminó en la parte posterior del vehículo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Yuri se sujetó del cuello, intentando sobrevivir. Luchar. Despertar al siguiente amanecer. Lamentablemente, el carmesí continuaba desbordándose como las mismas cataratas. Su respiración se cortaba a cada momento, sus lágrimas nublaban toda su visión y su corazón parecía renunciar con cada bombeo. Poco a poco, sus parpados pesaron y terminó por cerrarlos por completo.

Casi a medianoche, su teléfono no paraba de vibrar, saliéndose de uno de sus bolsillos posteriores sobre el césped. Dejándolo atrás, su cuerpo continuó siendo arrastrado entre la espesa vegetación. Bajo un viejo tronco, sus prendas fueron despojadas y sus miembros mutilados, cubiertos de tierra como cualquier desperdicio. Aquellas valiosas piernas también terminaron chamuscadas.

Yuri no volvería a patinar jamás, mucho menos a caminar.

Y mientras que su cadáver se ponía cada vez más tieso como una roca, Yurio no paraba de machucar el botón.

—Contéstame, por favor —sollozaba atemorizado.

En el asiento derecho, un paquete permanecía intacto con un traje de gala de patinaje que Yurio había confeccionado. El suyo poseía una combinación de colores dorados y su pareja necesitaba un color perla. Ambos los podría usar cuando Yuri mejorase. No importaba si era de aquí a dos, tres o más años. Él lo esperaría.

Desafortunadamente, no se podía vestir así a la persona fallecida en su funeral. Tarde o temprano, aquellas lágrimas se convertirían en un escandaloso llanto. Uno que acompañaría los quejidos del propio príncipe que acababa de recibirlo en sus brazos.


	5. Mi pequeño caballero

Como toda criatura cuya vida llegaba a su fin, su carne se desprendía de sus huesos, brindándole su energía restante a los seres del _mundo de aquí_. Los deliciosos nutrientes que proveían con preciosas flores o a los tiernos mamíferos que proporcionaban las meriendas necesarias a sus crías.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Yuri empezó a descomponerse en el campo abierto. Sus extremidades terminaron tan delgadas como mondadientes, su escultural vientre se hundió, su blanquecino pecho se oscureció como el tétrico firmamento, y sus órganos se encogieron con la avidez que lo consumían. Sus yemas permanecieron hundidas en la tierra al igual que la mugre en sus uñas. La sangre había secado, dejando una capa reseca sobre su piel y la orina emitía un olor hediondo. El yeso terminó mordisqueado por animalillos salvajes al igual que el resto de las heridas abiertas en donde los gusanos se refugiaban, revolcándose en grandes cantidades. Y dentro de él, toda clase de bichos habían hecho su hogar.

Su cuerpo, que alguna vez había sido el epitome de perfección, había terminado como el mugriento cadáver de un individuo sin valor alguno. Y pese a verse tan repugnante, Viktor continuaba contemplándolo como si se tratase de la criatura más bella.

—Tráemelo —suplicó, estirando todo lo que su brazo podía alcanzar.

Con el dolor de su alma, la madre naturaleza no podía hacerlo. No tenía permitido tocar a los que había perecido. Su lugar permanecía donde habían dado su último aliento. Viktor tampoco podía alcanzarlo, arrastrarlo al _mundo de abajo_ para cuidar de él como le había prometido. En su pesar, solo logró abrazar a la inmortal alma de Yuri, la cual permanecía a su lado, flotando como un niño travieso. Tenerlo de alguna manera, lo hacía feliz. Pero cada vez que tocaba esa brillante llamarada, aquel recuerdo venía hacia él como una descarga.

_—Señor gatito... —susurró Yuri, ensangrentado, antes de partir._

Era imperdonable. Éste no podía ser su último recuerdo. Había visto crecer a Yuri desde que era un cachorro, lo vio aprender a contar hasta cincuenta, luego a cien hasta que las cifras fueron exponenciales. También vio su curiosidad por el patinaje, su pasión hacia su carrera y su amor por todos sus amigos y familiares. Yuri jamás se mereció esto. No permitiría que su alma se mantenga dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno.

Como un infante que desobedece a su padre, Viktor descendió por los peldaños de oro del palacio. Bajó a paso decidido, evitando a los guardias. Se encaminó por los amplios pasillos, salió por los jardines reales y se aventuró por uno de los bordes que había cedido con el pasar de las centurias. A paso firme, se perdió entre la vegetación, pasando las grandes ramas de los arboles hasta que encontró la entrada a una cueva. La misma por donde se había escabullido cuando se peleaba con sus familiares.

Viktor ascendió por la rocosa estructura, manchando su ostentosa capa de flores. Los bordes de su túnica se ensuciaron con barro, sus pies descalzos se arañaron por las piedritas y otras ramas que yacían en medio del camino. Y cuando estuvo cerca de una abertura, la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, evocando una alarma en todo el reino.

Los guardias salieron a la velocidad que el mismo Viktor camufló su piel con un grueso pelaje blanco manchado. De un brinco, aterrizó con sus colosales garras e inició su recorrido por los vastos campos de flores. Atravesó la maleza, los ríos y las pendientes. Se sentía vivo. Tan vivo como un verdadero jaguar.

La distancia recorrida era abismal. Pasando tan rápido como un rayo. Aunque su vitalidad no era la misma desde que le ofreció parte de su inmortalidad a Yuri. Se cansaba más rápido, por lo cual, descansaba en lo alto de los arboles más abultados. La madre naturaleza siempre lo cubría lo mejor que podía.

Al atardecer del tercer día, Viktor se encontró frente a Yuri. Un cadáver que permanecía retorcijándose en vida, adolorido por las injusticias de la vida. Como era de esperarse, no estaba del todo muerto.

—Yuri...—pronunció Viktor.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, envolviendo sus restos en un fuerte abrazo. Su cabeza colgaba como una hoja seca, su cabellera se desprendía y sus prendas le quedaban holgadas.

—Mi pequeño Yuri... —dijo en un tono desgarrador—. Mi pequeño caballero. ¿Qué te hicieron?

Le retiró el mechón negro de su frente y acarició el huesudo mentón. Los huesos se podían ver a través de su delgada capa de piel, sus mejillas habían desaparecido al igual que sus ojos. Yuri era una pila de huesos.

—Vendrás conmigo y todo saldrá bien.

Antes de partir, Viktor le susurró las delicadezas que podrían derretir cualquier corazón y lo envolvió en una cama de orquídeas azules. Embelesado por su reunión, lo recogió como un recién nacido y marchó de vuelta a casa: al _mundo de abajo._


	6. La decepción

Viktor demoró en regresar casi una semana. En todo ese tiempo, las muertes se detuvieron en el mundo terrenal. Los suicidios no funcionaban, no importase las veces que se cortasen las venas o saltasen desde lo más alto del puente. La sangre fluía como una catarata, deteniéndose abruptamente. Al igual que los humanos, los animales tampoco descansaban por más que sean heridos de gravedad. Los depredadores los masticaban vivos y se los comían de la misma manera.

A un paso del pequeño orificio de la cueva, Viktor se agachó junto a éste y tendió el cuerpo. Era el momento que había esperado, en donde su regalo tendría efecto. Cualquier ser humano que traspasase los límites de los mundos, quedaría sin su soporte físico. Su alma entraría y quedaría atrapado por siempre, deambulando por el reino de los muertos. En el caso de Yuri, su inmortalidad le permitía ingresar sin problemas, sin activar ninguna sospecha por parte de los guardias o del mismísimo rey.

Los pies de Yuri, los cuales permanecían tan tiesos como bloques de hielo que alguna vez patinó sobre éstos, ingresaron primero por la abertura. De repente, la misma llamarada que los envolvió hace años, reapareció en la punta de sus dedos. En esta ocasión, el fuego se originó desde lo más profundo de su ser y lo quemaba, consumiéndolo rápidamente. Mientras que la llama cacareaba y hacía chispas con la chamuscada textura, los restos de su piel se iban desprendiendo como carcazas sobre el terral. Y a medida que sus demás miembros se adentraban a la cueva, una suave capa de musculo se formaba de sus huesos. De la misma manera, una blanquecina piel iba renaciendo por encima de ellos. Sus rodillas ya no poseían esas terribles cicatrices de caídas, ni de cortes. Las manchas de quemaduras con aceite tampoco estaban presentes, mucho menos las marcas de barritos que obtuvo durante su adolescencia.

Yuri permaneció levitando hasta que la transformación llegó hasta el último cabello. Lo que alguna vez fue un cadáver en vida, regresó a su forma más básica, cayendo de rodillas. Seguidamente, Viktor ingresó sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, ni de los súbitos llantos de cada familiar en el mundo. Los seres que habían burlado a la muerte, cayeron como aves heridas, deteniendo su corazón en el acto.

—Mi pequeño caballero... —musitó Viktor, recibiéndolo con los brazos extendidos.

La capa tejida de flores envolvió el desnudo torso de Yuri, cubriéndolo lo mejor que pudo. Viktor acomodó sus brazos sobre sus propios hombros, deslizó los suyos por sus muslos y lo cargó. Ambos iniciaron su descenso, a lo más profundo del _mundo de abajo_.

**❉❉❉**

En la amplia cama con sábanas de las telas más finas, descansaba Yuri bocarriba. Al llegar a su recámara, Viktor lo vistió con una de sus túnicas, tan doradas como los mismos rayos de sol que podría cegar a cualquier mortal. El príncipe se encaminó hasta el borde del catre, permaneciendo de rodillas. De un chasquido, el alma de Yuri brotó de su fina palma y la introdujo de vuelta a su dueño.

Después de casi dos semanas enteras, los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par. Uno de sus ojos permaneció café, mientras que el otro adquirió una tonalidad azulada. Arrastrándose con sus codos hasta la cabecera, intentó incorporarse torpemente.

—Yuri —llamó Viktor—, mi querido caballero. Soy yo. ¿Me recuerdas?

Yuri lo miró sin desatar emoción alguna. No mostró interés en Viktor, ni en sus palabras. Confundido, se tumbó contra la almohada y mantuvo la misma vacía expresión.

—¿Yuri? —Viktor acarició su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos hasta su mentón para hacer que sus orbes se encuentren—. Yuri, soy Viktor. Tu príncipe.

Su alma había retornado, aunque no parecía reaccionar ante ninguna revelación. Viktor torció una mueca, dejando que sus cejas caían ante la decepción y creciente preocupación. Jamás había traído a un humano a sus tierras, pese a ser advertido por su padre, cientos de veces. Como siempre le decía: _Viktor, tú solo brindas paz a las almas y las purificas. Tu hermano destruye su cuerpo físico y las guía hacia aquí. Si tú no estás, el orden del universo se tornará en un caos. No puedes jugar con ellas como te plazca, ni cumplir funciones de las cuales no estás a cargo._

—Yuri...

La reunión no fue tan cálida como esperaba. Viktor miró sobre su hombro. ¿Qué haría con todo el banquete que había mandado a preparar? ¿Podría llevarlo al jardín para que admiren el mundo desde una cómoda banca? Y lo peor de todo, es que tal vez, no le pueda enseñar a contar como se lo prometió. La energía de Viktor pareció decaer notablemente ante el nuevo obstáculo. Verlo morir había sido insoportable, pero tenerlo en estado vegetal, tampoco era lo que deseó para él.

—Mi Yuri. Por favor, no sufras. Encontraré la forma de volverte a la normalidad, cueste lo que cueste.

**❉❉❉**

Las horas se tornaron días, los días, semanas y meses enteros hasta cumplir el primer año. Viktor, dedicado a Yuri por completo, con un amor incondicional, hizo todo lo que pudo a su alcance. Lo bañaba, lo vestía, le cantaba y contaba cuentos que han pasado de boca en boca por tantas generación. Lamentablemente, Yuri continuaba tendido como un maniquí. Sin sonrisa, sin lágrimas. Y aunque no lo parezca, también afectaba a Viktor. Por todos los doce meses, no salió de su habitación y las muertes disminuyeron en el _mundo de arriba_. Para un mortal, un año era mucho tiempo; sin embargo, para la muerte y vida, no eran nada.

Viktor continuó sin descanso, atendiéndolo como su más preciado tesoro. Al terminar de vestirlo como cualquier otro día, llamaron a la puerta.

—Su Alteza, su Majestad quiere verlo —informó un guardia.

—Dile a mi padre que no deseo hablar con él. Creo que hemos tenido suficientes disputas sobre... ya sabes qué —replicó Viktor con hostilidad.

—Su Alteza, con todo respeto, su hermano ha llegado.


	7. La traición

En la base del trono, un joven muchacho caminaba en círculos, vistiendo una tela tan oscura como las tinieblas que arrastraba en su andar. A comparación de su gemelo, él poseía una cabellera corta platinada, adornada en orquídeas secas como pétalos de otoño. Y su pechera dorada, iba adornada de pequeño huesos bañados en oro con un conjunto de piedras preciosas que acentuaba sus hermosos ojos turquesa.

—Miren, nada más. Pero si es mi hermano preferido —canturreó el menor, cruzándose de brazos.

Al sentir los pasos provenientes de la entrada principal, giró sobre su eje para encontrarse cara a cara con Viktor. El mayor arrugó la nariz ante su bienvenida y se pasó de largo, parándose delante de él.

—¿Qué deseas padre?

—Su Majestad para ti —corrigió su hermano con suma irritación—. Te encierras en tu cuarto como un niño malcriado y pierdes tus modales. Todo por esa bola de hue-...

—Vitya —rugió—. Te recomiendo no soltar tu lengua. Lo que yo haga en mi habitación, es mi problema. Yuri no molesta a nadie. Al contrario, ha probado ser un ser humano digno de vivir a mi lado. No importa lo que pienses tú, los guardias o las demás almas. Él es mi caballero.

Vitya infló su pecho ante la indignación, volviéndose a su padre con un semblante colérico, casi iracundo. Apretujó sus puños, hundiendo sus uñas y se atrevió a subir uno de los peldaños.

—¡Majestad, no puede estar considerándolo! Viktor está demente. Loco por un tonto humano. ¿No se ha percatado de cuan infrecuentes se han vuelto los fallecimientos? Si esto sigue así, se desataran cosas peores en el futuro —insistió Vitya, alzando la voz desde lo bajo.

La voz de su progenitor salió como un silbido, casi inentendible para el resto, muy clara para sus hijos. Sus sabias palabras retumbaron en todas las paredes, haciéndoles saber su opinión al respecto. Como era de esperarse de un dios que se ha mantenido con vida desde el nacimiento del universo, decidió que las cosas sigan su curso. Cada uno es responsable de su destino. Si Viktor desea continuar con su descabellada aventura, que así sea.

—¿Por qué eres tan permisivo con él? ¿Qué no te das cuenta? —añadió Vitya, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano—. Los guardias comentan que tu propio hijo se ha estado tratando de contactar con el príncipe del mundo celestial. El que trae vida a los seres. Tú y yo, inclusive Viktor, sabemos lo que eso significa.

—¡Vitya! —gruñó Viktor, cogiéndolo de los hombros—. ¡Cállate! Calla de una buena vez.

—No lo haré. Su Majestad debe saber que estás a punto de cometer la peor falta de todas. Eres una vergüenza para nosotros. Reducirte a... a proteger a ese humano. Y si se me es permitido proseguir con esta absurda charla, podría jurar que te has enamorado de él —siseó, dándole un manotazo para apartarlo—. Tienes a todas las doncellas e inclusive una buena relación con la madre naturaleza. La ninfa más bella de todas. Pero tu retorcida mente quiere a... ¡ese esperpento! ¡Ese vegetal!

—¡No lo llames así! —gritó Viktor, alzando su mano.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Golpea a tu hermano! ¡Cae más bajo de lo que ya estás! —replicó con la misma brutalidad—. Demuéstranos que tú solo lo quieres a él. —Vitya se acercó a su oreja—. ¿O es que solo lo utilizas para coger?

El golpe se tornó en un duro puñetazo, quebrantándole la nariz. Su padre no pareció sobrecogido por la muestra de violencia. Al contrario, entendí la posición de ambos y supo que tendría que enseñarles una lección. De otro soplido dio su sentencia: _Viktor, quedas exiliado. Llévate a tu humano contigo. Vitya, tú te harás cargo de ambas funciones. Purificaras y aniquilaras por el resto de tus días._

Vitya, sin saber lo difícil que sería la tarea, quedó apoyándose sobre los escalones con una sardónica mueca, mientras que Viktor estuvo petrificado de pies a cabeza. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo protestar. Sabía lo que había demostrado con tan tonta provocación. Y de un chasquido, su corona de orquídeas fue removida. Fue despojado de su hermosa capa de flores que le habían preparado con tanto cariño. Aquella inmortalidad restante también se le fue arrebatada. Con un chasquido final, fue retirado del palacio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, en el mundo terrenal. Poco a poco, el agujero se cerró y la conexión entre ambos mundos se quebró.

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, Viktor permaneció desnudo, dormitando bajo un árbol. Como un último regalo, la madre naturaleza lo envolvió en una delgada capa de flores y se retiró a llorar a lo más profundo de la tierra. No podría demostrarle su amor, nunca más. Tampoco hablarían como era de costumbre, pues él no podría escucharla.

Viktor era humano. Y junto a él, yacía el cuerpo descompuesto de Yuri Katsuki.


	8. El dolor

El rugir de su estómago fue escuchado por varios animalillos, quienes asomaron sus cabecitas desde lo alto de los árboles. Otros se escondieron en las esquinas, confundiéndolo con el grito hambriento de un depredador.

Viktor cayó rendido entre la vegetación, sujetándose del césped para arrastrarse hasta el río. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probó bocado? No lo recordaba, y si lo intensase, una punzada iría directamente a su cabeza. El hambre no tenía piedad con su cuerpo humano, pues se consumía sus músculos y cada energía restante que albergase en él. Con otro impulso de sus escuálidas piernas, llegó a su meta y hundió su rostro en la corriente. Tomó grandes sorbos, deseando que el líquido fuese lo suficiente para engañar a su organismo.

Con las tripas retorcijándose, Viktor no tuvo otro remedio y se llevó a la boca el insecto que las hormigas llevaban en el lomo. De otro gran manotazo, agarró un puñado de ellas y se las comió. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se tuvo que preocupar por sobrevivir? Él había sido inmortal. Había tenido cualquier platillo en su mesa, las ropas de seda más hermosas. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

El cadáver de Yuri se había terminado de descomponer, dejando sus huesos en una cama de hojas secas y ramas. No había ningún nutriente que extraer, ni otra boca que alimentar. Aunque su aspecto era nauseabundo, Viktor no le molestaba acurrucarse con él durante las noches. Lo abrazaba, le cantaba y lo cuidaba como si fuese aquel pequeño niño que se prendía de su cuello.

Las noches pasaron y la vitalidad del jaguar fue decayendo. No importa cuántas bayas le trajeran las ardillas a pedido de su fiel amiga, no zaceaban su increíble hambre, pues era un humano con poderes suprimidos que necesitaba de grandes banquetes. Al borde del colapso, Viktor permaneció tendido cerca del mismo tronco en donde había sido abandonado. Dentro de poco, moriría.

Una mañana, una de las primeras hojas de la primavera lo despertó. Aterrizó sobre su nariz, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de par en par. Escuchó un piar desde una de las ramas. Al alzar su mirada, un ave emprendió vuelo y dejó a sus crías. Viktor reconoció que había sido obra de uno de los dioses e intentó aferrarse al árbol, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

—Príncipe —lo llamó con dificultad, raspando su garganta—. Príncipe celestial, ¿me escucha?

No hubo respuesta, no importa cuánto insista. Desde ese amanecer, Viktor no paró de suplicarle. Pedirle que lo ayudase, que hiciera algo por Yuri. No importaba si el pereciese en el camino. Su vida no importaba.

Faltaba un día para otoño. Ello significaba que todos se irían a hibernar y las chances de comunicarse con él quedarían nulas. Viktor había sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Flacucho, desnutrido y a punto de ser llevado por el viento.

—Por favor... —suplicó una vez más entre sollozos. Ni siquiera tenía más lágrimas que botar.

—Viktor —replicaron las ramas, batiéndose entre sí por la fuerte ventisca—. Viktor.

—Eres tú —dijo ronco—. Por favor, haz que Yuri vuelva. Haz que sea feliz.

—Él está muerto.

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—Él está muerto en el mundo de aquí. Su cuerpo no sirve. Son solo huesos.

—¡Él está vivo! —protestó—. Su alma está aquí. No se quedó en el mundo de abajo. La robé.

El príncipe enmudeció, observándolos desde cada rincón del bosque.

—Por favor. Solo tráelo de vuelta. Hazlo feliz. Haré lo que sea por ti.

—Por más que su alma se asome entre sus costillas, no puedo reponer ese cuerpo. Necesito energía que ni los mismos seres del bosque pueden ofrecer. Renacer un cadáver equivale un precio muy alto. Una vida entera.

—¡Te doy la mía! No importa si acabas con mi cuerpo. Puedes molerlo, amoldarlo a su semejanza. Solo quiero verle sonreír, sea en este mundo o en el limbo. No importa la furia de los dioses, ni sus crueles castigos, pues los tengo bien merecidos por mi arrogancia. Pero no abandones a Yuri. —Hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire—. Él es mi caballero.

De un soplido, el príncipe cogió lo que se le había permitido. Viktor se desmoronó sobre la tierra, terminando bocabajo con un tenue charco de sangre que provenía de su rostro. El jaguar se adormilaba, sus parpados pesaban. Y para el momento en que los cerró por completo, el cadáver de Yuri comenzó a tomar forma.

Antes de perecer, sonrió como si fuese la primera vez que lo vio.


	9. La realidad

Su nombre escapó de sus labios, asustándolo con la intensidad que lo había pronunciado: _Viktor_. Yuri se incorporó de golpe, despertándose por completo. El sudor se deslizaba por su frente como diminutas perlas, paseándose por el largo de su cuello hasta el resto de su torso. Se arrastró con sus codos tan rápido como palpitaba su corazón, chocándose con el respaldar del catre.

—Viktor —susurró.

Aquel bosque en donde había permanecido por incontables días se había desvanecido. El césped fue reemplazado por el viejo alfombrado morado de su habitación; las hojas secas adquirieron la forma de una plácida cama con cobertores de hace décadas; el paisaje fue clausurado en cuatro paredes de madera. Aunque el familiar ambiente no le molestaba, le faltaba lo más importante: su alma gemela.

Yuri sacó sus pies de entre las sábanas, desesperándose mientras las desenredaba. Torpemente, cayó fuera de ésta, aterrizando de costado. Se recogió sin importarle el dolor que se prendió de sus codos y salió de su habitación a toda prisa. Con el torso descubierto, bañado en su transpiración, bajó las escaleras de grandes saltos. A un paso de la entrada principal, volvió a tropezar.

—¡Viktor! —chilló, quedándose recostado.

Lo podía recordar todo. Las noches en que le cantaba canciones de cuna, el contorno de sus brazos al abrazarlo, la delicada esponja que pasaba por su espalda cuando lo bañaba, y los dulces besos en la mejilla cuando se despedía antes de descansar. También sus momentos difíciles en el bosque. Cuantas veces quiso ponerse de pie, buscar comida junto a él. Envolverlo en una apasionada caricia que pudiese brindarle calor cuando los azotaba una gélida ventisca. Haría todo por él.

—¡VIKTOR! —llamó, empezando a sollozar. Chancó sus puños contra el piso, una y otra vez.

Él estaba muerto. Lo había visto. Ese día lo vio hablar solo, perdiendo la cordura por falta de comida. Y sin darle chance de continuar, una energía fuera de este mundo atravesó uno de sus ojos, rompiéndole el cráneo para salir del otro lado de su cabeza. Viktor se desvaneció, sonriéndole antes de partir. No deseaba recordarlo, pero era cierto. Viktor había perecido como cualquier otro animal. Y sin inmutarse de lo descompuesto que estuviese su cuerpo, lo buscaría, se lo llevaría y lo guardaría junto a él.

Levantarse nunca fue tan difícil. Sus piernas cedían al tratar de incorporarse. Yuri se sostuvo de los bordes de los muebles y se prendió de la manija de la puerta. Con lágrimas desbordándose, quejidos y parcial desnudez, abrió la puerta.

—Yuri —dijo una voz muy familiar—. Yuri, no deberías estar de pie.

La luz del amanecer lo había cegado por un segundo. Su vista se adaptó a los nacientes rayos de sol y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción al desvelar la alta figura; el pecho contra el que se había ido de nariz. Un hombre de mediana edad con orbes zafiros, cabellera plateada y un ramo azul, se mantenía de pie frente a él. Aquel mentón, los brazos que añoró, su angelical mirada y su boquita de corazón que tanto amaba. Era él. No era un sueño.

—¡Viktor! —suspiró Yuri, abalanzándose sobre él. Lo cogió de las mechas y hundió sus labios en los de él—. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor —llamó entre desesperados besos—. Viktor...

Al separarse, un fino hilo de saliva los hizo permanecer tan juntos como era posible. Las mejillas de Viktor se prendieron y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Yuri lo abrazó, aun contemplándolo sin poder creerlo.

—Mi pequeño caballero, ¿por qué andas de pie cuando has estado con una terrible fiebre? —inquirió con ternura, revolviendo su azabache cabellera—. Me voy un momento a comprar pescado para el almuerzo y sales como te trajeron al mundo.

El rubor de Yuri se expandió hasta la punta de sus orejas cuando se percató de su carencia de prendas. Viktor lo empujó suavemente, guiándolo de vuelta a la casa. Con bolsa de plástico en mano, goteando; tomó su muleta y procuró no golpearse con el marco de la puerta. Yuri no pretendía despegarse, aunque notó recientemente la pierna enyesada de Viktor.

—¿Fiebre? —preguntó perplejo, una vez adentro a puertas cerradas—. Pero yo... Nosotros... Pensé que tú... —Hizo una pausa, sacudiéndose la cabeza—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?

Viktor parpadeó un par de veces, adaptándose a la oscuridad de la entrada y fijó su mirada en el confuso rostro de Yuri.

—Supongo que la fiebre ha hecho que te olvides de lo que sucedió —murmuró, cojeando en dirección a la cocina—. Tuve un accidente. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero uno de los reflectores me cayó encima en la última competencia, hace medio año atrás.

Yuri lo siguió de cerca, observándolo sacar sus implementos de la alacena y de los demás cajones. Viktor empezó a filetear la carne como todo un experto.

—Me cuidaste sin chistar, y hace no mucho, pescaste una terrible fiebre. Los doctores nos pidieron traerte de vuelta a tu pueblo natal, pues había un clima adecuado para tu pronta recuperación. Estuviste medicado varios días —añadió melancólico, dejando el cuchillo a un lado. Viktor viró sobre su sitio—. Tu familia y yo estuvimos preocupados...

—No puede ser... —musitó Yuri—. Pero yo te vi, Viktor. Tú estabas...

Viktor arrugó la nariz ante los raros comentarios.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla, mi Yuri? —preguntó, rodeando su delgada cintura. Besó su frente—. Si te hace sentir mejor, me lo puedes contar.

Yuri se aferró a él nuevamente, apretujándolo a su antojo. Alzó su rostro y le ofreció más besos, los cuales fueron respondidos profundamente por su pareja.

—Veo que te has recuperado por completo para estar tan animado —dijo Viktor entre risas—. Mi pequeño Yuri...

—Tal vez tengas razón y fue una pesadilla. La odié. Soñé que te habías ido para siempre y que me quedé solo. Fui el mejor patinador del mundo y tú no existías —abucheó—. Un mundo sin ti... No sé cómo pude vivir así.

Viktor sonrió ante la confesión.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —admitió—. Pero primero, deberías vestirte. Tus padres y tu hermana no tardarán en venir. Se llevarán una sorpresa cuando te vean despierto.

Yuri asintió y se despidió de otro cariñoso gesto.


	10. Epílogo

—¿Te gustaría un poco de guiso?

Viktor había destapado la olla, revolviendo el contenido que yacía sobre la fogata. Un aroma a carne de cerdo, frejoles y vegetales despertaron el apetito de su acompañante. Yuri asintió, brindándole el plato descartable que habían traido.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas, ambos acampaban en medio del bosque, no muy lejos de aquella roca en donde Yuri había encontrado un gatito blanco. Viktor le sirvió una gran ración y se dispusieron a comer en silencio.

Mucho tiempo después, se acurrucaron bajo una manta, apoyándose sobre un viejo tronco. Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado y era el tiempo ideal para poder visitar el monte. No había lluvias, ni poderosas ventiscas. Solo frías brisas que los mandaba a tiritar. Con una taza de chocolate caliente en manos, Yuri se recostó sobre su hombro.

—Viktor —llamó de un susurró—. Todavía no me puedo sacar de la cabeza ese sueño. Se veía tan real... Quiero decir, lo tenía todo y era feliz. En realidad, no lo era del todo. Lo que más quería en esa vida era tenerte y fuiste arrebatado de mi lado. Y ahora, no creo que podría vivir sin ti. —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió en un tono casi inaudible—. Te necesito.

Su brazo pasó sobre sus hombros, abrazando a Yuri en respuesta.

—Me alegro de que ese sueño haya representado lo que haría por ti, con tal de verte feliz, Yuri —replicó calmado—. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto. Solo fue un sueño. Yo estoy aquí y no me pienso ir de tu lado. Jamás.

La taza cayó sobre el terral, volcando todo su contenido. Viktor había cogido a Yuri del cuello de su chaqueta, impactando sus labios con los de él, profundizando el beso. Sus bocas no se separaron, por más que necesiten aire. No les importaba asfixiarse con tal de permanecer unidos. Viktor cedió primero, dejándolo respirar. Y mientras un rosado pintaba los parches de piel de Yuri, Viktor besó su frente y lo enrolló en otro fuerte abrazo.

A medianoche, ambos descansaban. Las llamas seguían danzando; la madera chamuscada crujía, consumiéndose. Viktor dejó escapar un ronroneo, despertándose adormilado. Una distinguida a fragancia a flores pasó por su lado, picándole la nariz. Se sintió como una delicada caricia, un rápido besito que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Al despertar, miró a su alrededor. Ella había estado aquí. El espíritu de la madre naturaleza. Viktor sonrió al recordar a su vieja amiga, agradeciéndole eternamente el sacrificio de su propia vida para brindarle la felicidad que él siempre quiso. La vida de la ninfa había traído de vuelta a Yuri, permitiéndole adaptar al mismo Viktor a su realidad del _mundo de aquí_ , a cambio de ésta. No muy complacido con la oferta, el príncipe celestial devolvió el ojo a su dueño y realizo el pedido de la mujer.

—Muchas gracias... —murmuró Viktor, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Yuri no se iría a ningún lado y podría protegerlo hasta el final de sus tiempos; como Viktor, como el jaguar blanco, como el príncipe del inframundo, y como su esposo. Viktor ronroneó una última vez, recostándose sobre su amado caballero.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es un corto extra de otro final. Muchas gracias por leer (:


	11. El sueño (Final alterno)

El jaguar lo despertó de su sueño. Había retornado.

Con una bandeja en mano, Viktor ingresó a la habitación, y al ver aquellos preciosos irises café, una preciosa sonrisa se amplió en sus labios. Dejó caer la jarra junto con los vasos a sus pies, sin importarle el eco que hizo al quebrantarse en cientos de fragmentos, ni se inmuto al sentir la humedad entre sus dedos. Viktor, embelesado, casi perdiendo la cordura, avanzó a trancar sobre el vidrio y se aferró a los bordes del catre.

—Mi caballero —musitó con suma adoración—. Mi adorado Yuri.

Sus ojos parpadearon una infinidad de veces, y examinó a la hermosa figura que tenía al frente. No sólo era su singular cabellera plateada, sus orbes zafiro, y sus delicados labios que formaban un pequeño corazoncito de melocotón. Yuri notó que vestía con telas exquisitas, fuera del mundo terrenal.

—Soy yo —insistió—. Viktor. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te traje al palacio conmigo.

Yuri lo miró fijamente, sin vacilar. Viktor tenía la esperanza que este día recibiría una respuesta. El cuerpo de Yuri se había mantenido recostado sobre su cama todo este tiempo. Jamás, en los meses que lo tuvo en brazos, se había movido por sí solo. Prácticamente, era un maniquí que le hacía compañía. ¡Oh! ¡Pero que bendición sería si tan sólo le dijese una palabra! Viktor no pedía nada más que una sola.

—¿V-viktor? —Su voz salió en un carraspeo; había forzando su garganta a entonar su nombre sin esa ligera torpeza.

— _Yuri._

Viktor no pudo contener esa gama de alegría que sintió estallar desde lo más profundo de su ser. Abrió sus brazos, se abalanzó contra él, y lo estrujó como un citrón. Yuri se tensó levemente, permitiéndole acariciarlo. Y entre todos los suaves, amorosos gestos que Viktor le profería, Yuri lo observaba detenidamente, pretendiendo entender qué había sucedido. Pero aquellas interrogantes que se comenzaban a trepar en su mente, fueron disuadidas cuando se percató de un tibio líquido deslizándose por su pecho. Viktor se separó y lo contempló con un amor incondicional, una pureza absoluta.

—Viktor —susurró Yuri.

Y por primera vez, después de incontables lunas suplicándoles a los dioses, añorando su reencuentro, Yuri estiró sus dedos y los colocó suavemente sobre la mejilla del jaguar, y limpió el camino de lágrimas. Viktor pareció sobrecogido, ahogando un gritillo, y acunó su mano con la suya. Luego besó la palma de su dulce caballero y resbaló sus labios por cada dedo. Lo mismo hizo con el dorso, y sobre sus nudillos, sin dejar de sollozar. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosado para ese entonces, y Yuri sólo pudo pensar, _Eres tú, mi Señor Gatito_.

Tal vez, en esta dimensión, en esta vida, Yuri había esperado por esta oportunidad. Junto a aquel jaguar blanco que tanto había extrañado. Aquella voz en su cabeza que le pedía no olvidarlo. De aquel príncipe del inframundo del que se había enamorado. Yuri se inclinó, y le dio un dócil beso. Viktor lloró, dejando que la felicidad lo inunde.


End file.
